United Democracy of Mikuni-Hulstria
Mikuni-Hulstria, officially the United Democracy of Mikuni-Hulstria was the legal successor state to the former Great Empire of Mikuni-Hulstria and before that Mikuni-Hulstria. It was a democratic republic, with a mixed cultural heritage and was founded unofficially in 4017, and officially in 4018. History Mikuni-Hulstria has a long history dating back millennia. Government and Politics Government See Also: List of Prime Senators of Mikuni-Hulstria, List of Presidents of Mikuni-Hulstria The United Democracy of Mikuni-Hulstria was a democratic republic, mostly governed by the head of government, the Prime Senator who was the leader of the largest governing party in the Senate. Alongside the Prime Senator was the President whose tasks weremore diplomatic in nature, whilst the Prime Senator mostly dealt with domestic issues alongside foreign policy, the President was mostly in charge of diplomacy and public relations. The President was elected in a separate two-round Presidential election held at the same time as a General Senate Election. Politics and Elections There were two main elections in Mikuni-Hulstria; General Elections to elect the Senate and Presidential Elections to elect a President. These were constitutionally bound to happen every four years however early elections could be called with a simply majority of Senators voting in favour. Traditionally Mikuni-Hulstria's political parties were socialistic or social-democratic leaning in nature, with even before democracy was brought to the nation the House of Yukio-Labsburg deploying many socialist economic policies. The first major political party in the nation was the Democratic Party which was a big-tent party ranging from social-democrats to liberals. The largest party was the Liberal Party, a centralist classical liberal party founded to counter the Democrats. For a time a communist authoritarian party under the name the Liberation Communists existed, at one time even holding a minority government. Yellow was traditionally associated with aristocracy and conservatism due to the House of Yukio-Labsburg using it. Red was seen mostly as the colour of rebellion due to the Democrats using it, and them rebelling against the Empire. Red and pink were also associated with socialism and communism. Blue was seen of the colour of liberalism due to the Liberal Party using it. Foreign relations Mikuni-Hulstria had had a long history of foreign relations all around Terra, mostly due to its imperial past. However since the rise of democracy in the nation, these imperialistic factors of the nation decreased dramatically , with the government instead favoring more diplomatic and pacifist approaches to foreign relations. Notably ties between Mikuni-Hulstria and Indrala were strengthened with leaders of both nations getting on well. However nationalists called for Mikuni-Hulstria to absorb Sekowo as part of the empire, with the government instead proposing a voluntary Commonwealth Union between the two nations and any other nations interested. Administrative Divisions The nation was split into five main areas; Byūdenrā, Kārasā, Mitorania, Harusutoria and Hirugā. Military Mikuni-Hulstria had a relatively standard military, but strong enough to have considerable presence in Terra. Law enforcement Up until the arrival of the Democratic Party, under the aristocratic rule of the House of Yukio-Labsburg the military was a de-facto police force. However the Democrats opposed this measure branding it unnecessary and extravagant and under their rule they created a civilian police force. Economy Under the empire, the state ran almost all industry and as a result almost entirely dominated the economy. However after the arrival of the democracy to the nation, laws were relaxed and social-democratic capitalism arrived to the nation. Despite regulations in place to keep workers, employees and consumers safe from corruption and low standards, a moderate free market was introduced with what the Democratic Party brands as "sensible, responsible capitalism". Education Schooling started at the age of 6 and lasted until the age of 16, with Luthorian, Mathematics, Computing and Citizenship being the four compulsory subjects to take for final exams. In addition to this, students got to choose up to three additional subjects to take until the end of school. All subjects possible to choose had to be available in all schools unless an underwhelming number of students elected to take said course; instead if the course was unavailable with only a small number of students electing to take it, they were offered a place in another nearby school to take the course when available or instead offered to take a different course which was seen as the closest qualification to that chosen. An underwhelming number of students was classified as three, meaning the minimum number of students a class could have was four. Once school finished, college education was compulsory up until the age of 18 another occupation was chosen in its place. College courses ranged from a wide variety and could entail almost anything. Almost every imaginable course was allowed to take place in colleges. After college was complete, universities were voluntary although free to access which like college could entail almost any imaginable course being available to take. Whilst private schools were almost unheard of and the very few existing were heavily regulated to the same standards as state schools, private colleges and universities were more commonplace. Demographics Mikuni-Hulstria was a diverse nation mostly built up from native Kunihito and Caucasian Hulstrians, although under the United Democracy the native population of Mikuni was growing at a faster rate than the Hulstrian population. Culture The culture of Mikuni-Hulstria was mostly a composite of native Mikun culture and Hulstrian. However Mikun culture became more dominant. Category:Mikuni-Hulstria Category:Dovani